Martha Hawthorne: Division 2 Officer
by kakimochi3
Summary: Martha Hawthorne repalces the seasick and delicate Dolley Frazier as officer of Division 2. Revised & longer version. Please Review!


Martha Hawthorne: Division 2 Captain

Summary: Martha Hawthorne replaces the seasick and delicate Dolley as officer of Division 2. Please review!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or ideas from the Bloody Jack Adventures, they belong to L.A. Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction

After being shoved down into the fetid hold of the Bloodhound, I can hear many of the girls around me whimpering and whispering to one another. The smell is a combination of sweat, feces and something slightly metallic. Because of the faint light coming from above decks, I can see Jacky stumble in after us. She still has on 'the Look' and takes in the vast darkness around us calmly. As I move through the girls, trying to either find Dolley or Jacky, a hand yanking on my skirt stops me.

"Martha, I'm gonna be sick. This place smells and the floor won't stay still!" the frantic wails come from Wilhelmina, who sits on the floor, looking disheveled and partly obscured by the skirts of our classmates.

"Wilhelmina Johnson, I need you to stand up, you aren't 5 years old." I tell her firmly and loud enough to be heard by a few girls around us. She gapes at me in shock at first, and then her look turns sour. She didn't expect to be reprimanded in front of her peers, she had expected sympathy. I consider myself a nice person, but I have trouble being very sympathetic. If she started crying and screaming just then, the rest would have followed.

"I'm sorry Wil but if it stinks then cover your nose. I can't do anything about the rocking but you have to be calm, it's upsetting Rebecca and the younger ones." I make sure my voice is apologetic this time and give her a small nod. Wilhelmina glares at me for a moment and then nods. Shakily she takes her handkerchief out and covers her mouth and nose.

"I need some more air." She says softly, "It's very smelly in here." _Much better Wil._

"Alright, let me find Dolley first and then we can spread out." I say over my shoulder as i search the crowd of weeping girls. _There, next to Dorthea_. "Dolley, over here." I call over the chattering and blubbering girls. She turns and gives me a slight smile and works her way through the group.

I give her a hug and whisper, "Everyone's hysterical and Wil is feeling sick, you want to spread out?" Dolley looked at the large dark expanse but swallowed hard and nodded.

"Come Wil." I say, holding her hand. We walk over to an empty space a few yards from the main group and sit down. I doze off at some point and wake up leaning back with my mouth hanging open. Quickly I snap my mouth shut and see Jackie rising out of the deep pit of the hold.

"Listen to me, oh you, my sisters." Jacky is a wonderful public speaker, but I still can barely hear her over the girls. I creep closer and she says something about divisions. _Thank God someone has been thinking and not crying._ She makes Clarissa and herself leaders, along with Dolley. I understand her plan, Clarissa and her both have to be in charge or we would never hear the end of it. But why Dolley? I suppose Dolley is a mediator, strictly fair and just between the two extremes of Clarissa and Jacky, the one supposed to keep them from tearing each other's heads off. Personally I think Dolley seems too delicate for this work.

At least I'm in Dolley's division. Jacky calls her officers to her and I sit with Wil. I absentmindedly rub her back as she hunches over with her head between her hands. Other girls assigned to our division come over and join us leaning against the hull. First is Dorthea, sweet but painfully literal and studious. Constance sits on her knees and prays quietly. Her congregation grows to include Catherine Lowell and Minerva Corbett, all very religious and better Christians than the rest of us. A small circle forms around us when Julia, Barbara and Priscilla arrive. Of us, Catherine and Wilhelmina are the only ones who are severely seasick – throwing up over the balcony and such.

Unlike some of the others who are skeptical, I think that Dolley and I will follow Jacky wholeheartedly. She knows boats and the sea and nautical jargon better than any of us silly American girls.

Jacky, Dolley and Clarissa reappear and Jacky begins to instruct us on how to keep ourselves in fit shape for the auction block. The Jacky Faber I know would never resign herself to this fate. _I smell a lie Jackie-o._ "How…how can you be so cold and matter-of-fact about this?" I ask her, trying to get a fix on what she's scheming. _Why aren't we escaping?_ She evades the question in a way, but assures me she has a plan.

Unlike stuffy old Constance, I can't wait to get off my horrid school dress. Next to me, Dolley kneels to take of her shoes. The ship rolls again and with a gag, Dolley dashes to a far side of the balcony and heaves her breakfast onto the floor and through the boards. I rush over and hold my breath. I have a strong stomach but I won't risk being sick as well. Poor Judith catches a whiff of it and vomits right where she stands.

* * *

Through the night, Dolley continues to gag and retch though I'm sure her stomach is completely empty. Wil had finally fallen asleep, and Constance assured me that she and Barbara would take care of Catherine and Julia. The movements of the Bloodhound rock me to sleep and I dream of nothing.

* * *

The next morning, Dolley softly taps my shoulder repeatedly and says my name, "Martha?…Marthaaaa?…You awake Martha?...Martha?" She knows that irritates me more than anything in the world.

"Whaaaat?" I groan and turn onto my back. When I look up I don't see the high white ceiling of my room at Lawson Peabody but bright light coming from the above decks of the Bloodhound. I look at Dolley who is sitting with her back to the hull, still looking very pale. She grins mischievously at me. "I know you love that wake up call. Clarissa and Jacky are going down to the stage to talk. I can barely stand without being sick, can you go and relay to me what's going on?"

"I don't know, as you can see I'm real busy right now Dolley." I tease even as I am standing and begin skipping steps down to the 'Stage' as Jacky has dubbed it.

"We can't do anything right now with everyone so sick and all." Jacky and Clarissa are already speaking and amazingly, not arguing.

"And I'm hungry too." I catch Clarissa say before I cut in. "Dolley can't get up, any news?"

Jacky shakes her head "Shouldn't do anything before we get some food and everyone gets accustomed to the rolling of the ship. I'm sure they will send someone down with food soon and then I can address the situation." A snort from Clarissa.

"Later on the officers can address the situation _together_." She corrects herself and glares pointedly at Clarissa.

As they lock eyes I change the subject, "Hopefully Dolley is better by then. She was sick all night, she and Catherine are still shaky" Clarissa grunts and shoots a look at Jacky before sauntering off.

Jacky grins crookedly "That is why we need three officers and not just two." I just smile and shake my head.

* * *

Author's Note:

So this is where the story first begins to change from the course it was going in the novel. Dolley is more sick and doesn't come to the officers meeting with Jacky and Clarissa. In the book, this is where Jacky gives her credit for being 'the best of us'. When this doesn't happen, it is giving Martha a chance to distinguish herself as a stronger person and leader than Dolley. Her ability to keep Jacky and Clarissa from arguing shows that she can do the job as well or better than Dolley so far.

Starting in the next chapter, the storyline is going to split form the original book. Promise it will get more exciting.

Please review and thanks for reading!!!


End file.
